Fire made Flesh
by HikarisDream
Summary: [MDZS/ The Untamed] Lan Wangji came to Yilling to slay the infamous dragon Wei Wuxian, turns out there are a lot of things he wants to do to the beast, killing it however, is none of them. WangXian Rated M fore smut!


So, this is my first try at a MDZS fanfic (pls be gentle v.v) and I'm not sure if things actually worked out the way I imagined them, but I still decided to upload this and see what you guys have to say about this. Just be warned, it's shameless smut and I couldn't resist making wwx do unspeakable things with his tail ^/^

Have fun!

* * *

**Fire made flesh**

Lan Wangji was a fool.

A fool for thinking that he could do the unthinkable. That he could do what all others had failed at. A fool for believing his skill above those who had years and years on him, or… not believe but hope.

He didn't have much of a choice. Carrying the title of hanguang jun left him no choice but to do what he was asked to. His sect had agreed to seeing the task done and that was that.

Still, he didn't have to like it. Not that he would ever voice his displeasure at being send to deal with the whole ordeal. He never had and never failed to deliver. And so it would be again. He didn't have to like his task, he just had to be good at it. And good he was. Always.

Lan Wangji took a deep breath, his face schooled into the impassive mask he always wore as he closed his hand around the sword at his side.

Bichen.

The sword was more than a weapon to him. A good friend. A companion. A confidant. If ever Lan Wangji were to tell anyone the deepest secrets of the heart it would be Bichen. But so far, he had found nothing worth telling.

His days were the same. Always. He woke up at five and worked his skills to perfection until he went to bed at nine. Occasionally he would be send to deal with disturbances like this one.

Although Lan Wangji had to admit that facing the infamous Yilling Patriarch was somewhat of a special occasion even to him. He'd dealt with quite a lot of creatures so far. Ghosts, fierce corpses, evil spirits… but a dragon. _That _dragon. This was a challenge of its own.

There were rumours about the creature of course. That the Yilling Patriarch was full of resentful energy. That he brought destruction and despair to the Yilling region. That he took young maidens from their beds to violate and later kill them. That he could take on the appearance of a man to walk the city of Yilling undetected. Always looking for new victims.

Lan Wangji didn't know enough about the dragon to be able to tell right from wrong, but what he could feel was the deep resentful energy atop the mountain the creature lived on.

The burial mound had been a place of darkness even before the beast had taken up residence some years ago. At first no one had batted an eye for people believed not even a magical being like a dragon could survive up here, but over time the rumours of victims grew louder and now the heir to Lanling Jin sect, Jin Zixuan, was dead.

Many had tried to kill the dragon since, but none had returned.

The Yilling Patriarch had to be dealt with. Now.

And Lan Wangji would do it.

He would plunge his sword into the heart of the beast and free Yilling of the threat that lurked atop the mountain once and for all.

The first step towards the cave felt like walking on quicksand. Lan Wangji wasn't so arrogant to think himself beyond fear. He wasn't easily frightened, but he knew fear to be part of the human self-preservation drive and he would not laugh about such essential instincts.

His greatest ability was that he could see beyond the fear and not be blinded by it. He could respect his opponent for what he was - a magical beast of resentful energy - but he would destroy him eventually anyway.

High above the entrance of cave an engraving showed the characters for _demon slaughtering cave_.

Lan Wangji looked at them for a mere second, wondering how they'd gotten there and who'd been dramatic enough to name a cave on top of a haunted mountain like this.

The inside of the cave was dark and Lan Wangji tightened his grip around Bichen's hilt. Danger could lurk everywhere and Lan Wangji might be a fool, but he wasn't enough of one to underestimate the threat a dragon posed to his life and conjure light to see better.

Slowly he walked deeper into the darkness and with his failing eyesight, he started to rely more on his other senses. There was a faint rasp coming from further down the narrow tunnel and the air grew colder the deeper Lan Wangji ventured.

He couldn't trust his sense of time anymore, for the darkness made it impossible to grasp at how long he'd been walking through the darkness. But after what could have been mere minutes or long hours he smelled something akin to blood. The dragon's lair couldn't be far now.

However, as the tunnel bend and Lan Wangji rounded the corner, his eyes caught a first glance of what seemed to be a glimmer of light emerging from a large room within the cave.

He pressed his back against the tunnel wall, not caring if his pristine white robes got soiled by the rough stone beneath his back, to glance into the room before him without being seen.

The sight was truly a strange one. There was a fire burning in the middle of the cave, illuminating and warming it's surroundings.

Why would a dragon keep a fire burning?

Lan Wangji frowned and crept a little closer to better see what was inside the room. A bed stood against the far-off wall and the ground was littered with what looked like scrolls, parchments, brushes and ink.

He still had no idea where the smell of blood came from, but this didn't look like a dragon's lair. This looked more like a cultivator's research room. A place they would use to experiment and create. Not somewhere a dragon would brin maidens to feast upon.

Lan Wangji exhaled slowly before he finally entered the chamber. Maybe the scrolls and parchments would tell him more about _who_ actually lived here amidst the darkness and silence of the burial mound.

He knelt down and took one of parchments from the ground. It was obviously some kind of talisman, but none Lan Wangji had ever seen before.

"Do you always touch what isn't yours?", a voice suddenly asked.

Lan Wangji cursed himself in silence. He'd become careless in his curiosity and that could as well be his death if he was unlucky.

He didn't answer, but instead studied the man who had just entered the chamber.

The stranger stood tall and proud at almost the same height as Lan Wangji. His long black hair fell loosely down his back, while some of the shorter strands framed his face.

Eyes the colour of a winter storm watched him warily as the man leaned against the rough stone. He wore black robes with red adornments bleeding into the dark fabric and tucked beneath his sash Lan Wangji spotted a black flute. A _dizi_, he recognised.

There was something incredibly nubile about him.

"Not very talkative, are we?", the stranger said, looking almost casual in the way he held himself.

"You are the Yilling Patriarch", Lan Wangji replied. He'd never been one for small talk, finding it unnecessary to beat around the bush.

A low chuckle escaped the man's throat. A sound so dark and yet so alluring that Lan Wangji had to fight down the urge to step closer into potential danger.

"What are you going to do, if I say _yes_?", the man asked in return, catching Lan Wangji offhand.

What would he do? He'd come to slay a vicious beast, but all he could see was a handsome man. True, there was resentful energy pulsing off him in waves, but that did nothing to diminish the effect he had on Lan Wangji.

In all his years the praised hanguang jun had never felt anything alike. He'd never laid eyes upon someone and find them instantly… worth his attention. So far, men and women alike had only bored him.

This guy was different. His eyes screamed _challenge _and his body told a story of concealed power and strength.

"No answer again", the man said, finally striding towards Lan Wangji. He wore a smile on his lips that was neither kind nor cruel, but did funny things to Lan Wangji's breathing all the same.

A new scent flooded the cave together with the unnamed man. Sweet lotus and clear water.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you haven't come to kill me. But why else would you be here?", there was a sharp edge to the man's words as he came to a hold mere inches away from Lan Wangji.

For someone as private as the praised hanguang jun it was hard to not shy away from such close proximity. His opponent obviously had no sense for personal space. He had half a mind to unsheath Bichen, but something kept him from drawing his sword.

He knew that once he drew his weapon there would be no going back and even if he'd come with the intention to kill, he did not find it in himself to actually raise a hand against the stranger in front of him.

"What? Cat got your tongue?", the man… _the Yilling Patriarch _(Lan Wangji was sure of it) asked.

"Pathetic", he replied. If there was one thing Lan Wangji had never been it was shy. He just found it unnecessary to talk so much.

The Yilling Patriarch laughed and the sound filled the chamber with a different kind of fire as much as it filled Lan Wangji's chest with an unknown warmth.

What kind of spell was this? Had the infamous resentful dragon already bewitched his senses?

"Such a beautiful voice. You should make better use of it", he said, the sharp edge gone from his voice, only to be placed by something that stroke Lan Wangji as mischievous.

"Shameless"

"Is that all you're ever gonna say to me? One worded insults? Don't be like that, young master. You came here, ready to thrust your sword into my belly. The least thing you owe me is a decent conversation before you kill me".

Lan Wangji couldn't pinpoint the emotion lacing the ironic words, but whatever it was, it settled deep inside his chest and made a home there.

"No killing", he said and did not only surprise the Yilling Patriarch, but himself just as much.

"No killing, heh? Then what else, why are you here, young master?" the voice grew wary again and who could blame him? There was a stranger standing amidst his home with his sword ready to be drawn any moment. How could the man not feel threatened?

"I'm here to learn", Lan Wangji said, his tongue, usually so schooled to obey, being faster than his brain for once. What was it about this man that made Lan Wangji act so differently all of a sudden?

A cough escaped the Yilling Patriarch's parted lips (lips Lan Wangji couldn't _not _stare at, for they were pink and plump and inviting in a way Lan Wangji had never experienced before).

"To learn? What could I possibly teach you, young master? Don't get me wrong, but you don't strike me as the kind of person who'd seek to walk the crooked path", he replied, an uncanny kind of amusement thickening is voice.

Lan Wangji shook his head. "Not to learn _from _you. To learn _about_ you", he clarified, finding it to be the truth. Why was it that the Yilling Patriarch had such a bad reputation? What made people want him dead so much that they'd turned to Gusu Lan sect for help? How had Jin Zixuan died?

"Well, that's a first. You came to talk to me, instead of killing me? You _do_ know I'm the Yilling Patriarch, the vicious dragon of burial mound. I kill people by the thousands, I take maidens from their home and eat badly mannered children - or so they say".

"What do you say?", Lan Wangji asked, believing the truth to be far from what people told each other. Rumors had a strange habit of getting a life of their own, if not taken care of.

The Yilling Patriarch shrugged and took a step back, leaving Lan Wangji the personal space he'd craved and yet found he didn't need anymore. "Does it matter? Will you change your mind and not try to kill me if my story is convincing enough? Don't lie to me, you were sent to do the deed, just like the others before you".

"I came to kill you, I don't want to", Lan Wangji would indeed not lie to the creature in front of him. No matter the outcome, everyone deserved the truth. And the truth was that Lan Wangji couldn't fight the feeling that something about this whole situation was off. He would not raise a hand to a man he had no evidence was guilty of the charges against him after all.

The Yilling Patriarch raised an eyebrow at him and something Lan Wangji couldn't name shifted in his features - they seemed softer somehow. A shaky exhale followed and the Yilling Patriarch walked over to where the narrow bed stood against the wall. He sat down at the edge and patted the empty space next to him. "Come here", he said, his eyes roaming over Lan Wangji in a way that made the other man suppress the urge to shiver.

He remained rooted to the spot. Never before had he sat on someone else's bed and the prospect of doing so now seemed too shameless.

"What? Are you scared? I'm not gonna eat you up. You said, you wanted to talk. Well, I want to be comfy for that, so come on and sit. Neither the bed nor I are gonna bite - much", the Yilling Patriarch winked playfully and patted the bedding again to put emphasize on his words.

Lan Wangji took a deep breath before he finally walked over to the man-slash-dragon and sat down next to him, his back straight and his hands properly folded in his lap.

"Aren't you a stiff one?", the Yilling Patriarch exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"Lan Zhan, courtesy name Lan Wangji"

"Gusu Lan, huh? I've heard of you. They call you hanguang jun, right?"

"Yes"

"Lan Wangji", he said, as if tasting the letters on his tongue but they didn't quite satisfy him yet. "Lan Zhan", he tried instead, looking much happier now. Usually, no one dared to use Lan Wangji's given name, but this man didn't have a peck of shame in his bones and Lan Wangji found himself enjoying that.

"My name is Wei Ying. Courtesy name Wei Wuxian"

"..."

Wei Wuxian… no, Wei Ying… turned towards him and set cross-legged. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why I live here? In a place like this?", Wei Ying sighed, his eyes staring into a distance only he could see. Lan Wangji could only guess what memories were haunting him as his face grew pained. "I hoped, I'd be left alone here".

Lan Wangji said nothing, for all he could think about wouldn't help. He already knew that Wei Ying's wish had not come true.

"I was born in Yunmeng", Wei Ying continued after a while. Obviously understanding that he needed to explain more, but that Lan Wangji would not ask. He would just wait for what the other man was willing to share, but not pry. "And I grew up beneath the lotus flowers and loquat trees. Life was good there. Our clan was strong. We only took on human form when we needed to interact with them, but mostly we kept to ourselves".

Lan Wangji had already heard of the Jiang dragon clan. Dark scaled beasts with skin that shimmered purple in summer sun of Yunmeng. There were a thousand and one illustrations of these magnificent creatures. But the clan had long since vanished from the earth.

"Our territory was vast and we considered ourselves safe. Until the day the humans came. Or rather… Qishan Wen sect. It took them but a single night to make my siblings and me orphans and kill almost our entire clan", his voice sounded more like a history teacher's. As if these terrible things had happened to someone else, but Lan Wangji could relate to the pain behind the words.

He himself had lost his father to the ambition of Qishan Wen sect. They had killed and conquered human and dragon realms alike, until they had fallen from their thrown in the sunshot campaign.

"Where are your siblings now?", Lan Wangji asked, wondering why Wei Ying hadn't sought shelter with them in Yunmeng. As far as he knew, all the conquered territories had been returned to their rightful owners. Human or otherwise.

"My sister is dead. My brother hates me. He blames me for her demise. The arrow was meant for me, but it was she who fell from the skies", Wei Ying answered, knuckles white with the force he used to drive his nails into his palm.

Lan Wangji reached out. And did what he had never done before. He took Wei Ying's hand into his own and gently opened the vice grip. Lan Wangji hated physical contact with others. He barely touched his brother and avoided strangers all together. But Wei Ying's pain touched something inside him that had so far been dormant.

The fingers were long and white as jade. The skin was soft to the touch and Lan Wangji caught himself wondering if all of Wei Ying's skin felt like this.

"You came here to seek peace", Lan Wangji stated.

"I came here to avoid confrontation. I wanted to give Jiang Cheng the space he needed. I thought that for a place like this no one would envy me and I'd be left alone. But a dragon living on top of a haunted hill inspires myth and legend. There _must be_ something fishy about me, right?"

"You didn't kill anyone?"

The laughter that followed the words was hollow, as Wei Ying shook his head. Silky black strands danced around his handsome face. "I have killed many. All who came to drive me out or slay me. They were numerous".

Lan Wangji considered his words. Wei Ying had tried to defend himself, had he not? Still, he was a dragon filled with resentful energy. That probably stuck with him since the almost demise of his clan. The prospect of having such a creature live on a mountain of corpses made people uneasy. It was no wonder, they had decided to drive him out.

"What about Jin Zixuan?"

"That… was… he didn't deserve to die. He didn't come to kill, but to help… I didn't know. I lost control", the words were laces with pain and Lan Wangji tightened his hold around Wei Ying's hand to give him comfort, his thumb massaging small circles into the smooth skin.

Controlling resentful energy and fierce corpses had always been one of the major problems when it came to demonic cultivation. Lan Wangji's knowledge of the topic was limited, but that much he knew from the books in the library pavillion in the cloud recesses.

"And now the greater sects want your head for it".

"Obviously. That's why you're here after all".

Had Lan Wangji been a more expressive person, he'd probably grimaced upon hearing Wei Ying's words, no matter how true they were. Jin Zixuan's death had brought Lan Wangji upon Wei Ying's doorstep.

"It's okay, it's okay. I can't say I didn't know that day would come. People are too scared of both demonic cultivatiors and dragons. I'm both, so how could I hope to get away with it?", Wei Ying smiled and leaned closer, ignoring Lan Wangji's space again.

"No killing", he said, knowing in his heart of hearts that he wouldn't be able to raise Bichen against the man in front of him. Wei Ying's stormy eyes and smooth voice did things to Lan Wangji he had no name for. He'd never wanted to protect and above that possess a person as much as he found himself to long for Wei Ying.

But Lan Wangji also wasn't the kind so person to act upon such desires. No matter how much the simple contact between their hands made him crave more, he'd learned to restrict his emotions and his urges. He would not act upon the foolish wish to touch and taste and hold.

He didn't wear his headband for nothing after all.

"Okay, I think we established that. You're not gonna kill me. That's nice, by the way! But what now? Want me to cook for you? Give you a tour of the house? Are you gonna leave?", Lan Wangji was surprised at how much nonsense one person could babble, but coming from Wei Ying it was rather endearing.

"..."

Maybe it would have been the smart choice to just leave, but Lan Wangji wasn't smart today. He had never followed any of his desires, today however he couldn't muster the strength to walk away from temptation. He had no intention of starting _anything_ but he also wanted to prolong this encounter. For once in his life, he wanted to be selfish.

And his control got tested sooner than expected. Lan Wangji didn't know if Wei Ying had any idea about the thoughts plaguing the other man, as he leaned forward and braced his hands against the bedding, face too close to Lan Wangji's and butt in the air.

"Sit properly"

"You really are all about rules, right hanguang jun!?" Wei Ying laughed. He crept closer, his knees scraping against the sheets below him and his hands resting on Lan Wangji's thighs.

"Shameless"

"You are too cute, second master Lan! Do I make you nervous? Is my proximity too much for you?", Wei Ying chanted, bobbing his head from one side to the other while a boyish grin took years off his features.

How could someone be this ambivalent? There had been so much pain in Wei Ying's voice only moments ago and now he was almost draped over Lan Wangji's lap, flirting as if nothing had happened.

"Do not test me", Lan Wangji warned. Even though he'd never harboured the intention of doing _these_ things with anyone, he couldn't deny that his mind provided him with very explicit ideas of what to do with the man before him and even someone as restrained as Lan Wangji had his limits. And breaking those might just unleash a beast that was better kept in check.

Wei Ying turned around and placed his head in Lan Wangji's lap while lying on his back. Silken black hair spilled over white robes and stormy eyes look up with a playful glint. "So you are holding back, yeah?".

"..."

Long, jade-like hands reached for Lan Wangji's face. The soft fingertips slid over a lovely jawline. "You are so handsome", mused Wei Ying, his fingers slowly travelling upwards, dancing along the sharply cut cheekbones.

Usually, Lan Wangji would have been shocked at being touched so shamelessly, but the contact didn't bother him at all. "So are you".

A low chuckle escaped Wei Ying's lips and his cheeks were slightly flushed. He looked amazing like this. His eyes all soft and his face warm.

The curious fingers came to a hold as they reached the cloud patterned headband on Lan Wangji's forehead. They played with the rim and tugged cautiously, as if touching something of great value.

And valuable it was. The headband was Lan Wangji's most treasured possession. The atonement that symbolized his virtue and his devotion to his clan. It mustn't be touched by anyone who wasn't family.

Yet, here he was, letting an oblivious Wei Ying play with it, while Lan Wangji's heart warmed at the thought. The man in his lap, he realised, could be his downfall. The one he forsook everything for. And yet, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Lan Wangji had heard of soulmates. Of people who met and could never again let go of each other. He'd long believed that his mother had been a soulmate to his father, even if not the other way around. His father had loved her, cherished her, valued her above everything else. Was this the same? Had his heart been bound to Wei Ying the moment Lan Wangji had laid eyes upon him?

The realisation was soft and cold like falling snow in early winter. Something long awaited and calm.

"Are this charming with all dragons you meet?", Wei Ying asked, his tone playful. The soft fingers had loosened the forehead ribbon somewhat and he snug a tip underneath.

"Meet no dragons", Lan Wangji answered seriously. He'd often been told that he lacked humor, but couldn't be bothered by it.

Wei Ying laughed again, and softly shook his head, long black strands falling into his face. And for a brief moment he closed his eyes and the long lashes cast shadows across his cheeks. "Always so serious, hanguang jun. I'm only teasing you!".

The headband finally came loose as Wei Ying tucked again and it slowly glided down, like a feather in the wind until it landed on top of Wei Ying's chest.

Lan Wangji could feel his ear go red and his cheeks burn. He'd never taken off the headband in front of anyone, not even his brother. Only in the privacy of his own quarters had he been secure enough to walk without it. And only if he knew, no one was coming to see him.

Wei Ying sat up, headband in hand, and leaned in close again. He obviously had no sense for personal space. His face was so close, Lan Wangji could feel the warm breath fan across his cheeks like a warm summer breeze that carried the scent of lotus.

"Want me to fasten this again for you, Lan Zhan?", Wei Ying asked, raising the headband.

"No", Lan Wangji could hear himself reply. He didn't want it. Not now. Not when putting it back on meant restraining himself again when all he wanted was to _let go_ just this once.

A low chuckle escaped the Yilling Patriarch. One that made it suddenly impossibly hard not to close what little distance remained between their lips. No matter how much he flirted, it didn't mean Wei Ying wanted to be kissed. At least not by Lan Wangji.

"So I get to keep it? That's nice of you', he said nonchalantly, changing his position again to sit in Lan Wangji's lap, one leg on each side of the other man's thighs, chests almost touching.

The words and sudden movement caught Lan Wangji off guard. He blinked in surprise. Wei Ying wanted to keep the forehead ribbon? One part of Lan Wangji was intrigued to concede to this demand, while the other was horrified at the prospect of coming back to Gusu _without his forehead ribbon! _

What would his brother say? Or worse his uncle? How would he explain the loss of the ribbon… and possibly his heart? For whom did he try to fool? The Yilling Patriarch had charmed him without using magic. Just smiling at Lan Wangji had been enough.

Wei Ying raised a brow at him when he didn't receive an answer. "Ah, the ribbon is special, isn't it? What's its meaning?", he inquired, tilting his head to the side. The small gesture made him look more boyish than before. As if he'd hidden this side of himself under the appearance of the Yilling Patriarch.

Lan Wangji swallowed hard. "It represents restrain. Only family is allowed to touch it… or take it off. We must never let ourselves go in public", he explained and watched the change in Wei Ying's features as the words settled in. The silky material glided over elegant fingers again, as if that could confirm what had been said.

"You are not in public", he mused, playing with the white and blue fabric, before his stormy eyes suddenly snapped up. Lan Wangji never knew what caused the change, but next thing he did know was that Wei Ying had closed what little space had remained between them and pressed his lips to Lan Wangji's.

He tasted like smoke and salt and underneath it all lotus. As if that was what had shaped his core far more than being a dragon. His lips were soft, addictive and pliant and Lan Wangji couldn't have held back from kissing Wei Ying back, even if he'd wanted to. His nerves were burning and vibrating under his skin. The sensation too much and yet not enough.

Skilled fingers tugged sharply at his hair, like the edge of a blade and a teasing tongue danced over Lan Wangji's bottom lip, asking for entrance that was immediately granted.

Kissing Wei Ying was like drinking liquid fire. His tongue was hot in Lan Wangji's mouth, hot and ardent and the best thing in the world as it curled around Lan Wangji's tongue. A dance so slow and wet and nothing short of perfect.

A low moan filled the non existing space between their lips as Wei Ying pressed impossibly closer to Lan Wangji, whose hands had started to roam down Wei Ying's back, carefully sliding along the beautiful curve of his spine.

He craved to touch skin beneath his fingers, but didn't dare go further, not when he couldn't be sure Wei Ying wanted this just as much as Lan Wangji did.

Also, the famous hanguang jun had never been with anyone before. He didn't know what was appropriate to do or not and no amount of research in the hidden parts of the Gusu library could make up for that. All he knew was that giving into ones desires without holding back often resulted in pain.

They were both panting breathlessly by the time the kiss broke, their breaths mingling between their kiss bruised lips.

"Lan Zhan", Wei Ying whispered, the words soft as feathers falling to the ground. Hearing his name had never sounded better than at this moment.

"Wei Ying", he replied, trying to put as many feelings into the name as possible to convey what could otherwise not be said.

_I like you. I want you. I want you to be mine. _

The Yilling Patriarch leaned closer again, his lips suddenly touching the sensitive skin below Lan Wangji's lobe and his tongue coming out to play, lapping at the spot that send shivers down Lan Wangji's back.

"Can I?", Wei Ying asked, after retracting his lips and looking up again. The storm in his eyes had calmed and made way for a spark of fire that held so many promises Lan Wangji didn't even dare to think about.

"Wei Ying", he said again, needing more time to come up with words that would not sound as desperate as Lan Wangji felt. "Do you want this?".

"Can't you tell, hanguang jun?", Wei Ying replied, moving his hips forward in a smooth motion that left no chance to misunderstand just how much he wanted this.

The sensation made Lan Wangji fight for control. It wouldn't do to press Wei Ying into the bedding and do to him what Lan Wangji had seen was to be done when two men lie with each other. Only pain would be the result of giving into his need.

Nonetheless, feeling Wei Ying half hard against the muscles of his abdomen made quite clear that the Yilling Patriarch indeed wanted this.

Lan Wangji bit back a moan and instead sought out Wei Ying's lips for another heated kiss, tongues fighting and teeth clicking, while his hand travelled down to where the red and black sash with the dizi held Wei Ying's robes together.

Skilled fingers freed the instrument from where it was held and carefully put it aside to make sure their following activities wouldn't damage it.

Wei Ying chuckled against Lan Wangji's lips, but didn't break the kiss. Amusement rolled off him in waves so thick one could almost touch it. But Lan Wangji had better things to focus on. For example getting rid of the sash that still kept him from having bare skin under his hands.

He'd opened his own clothes thousands of times and didn't need to see what he was actually doing to make the sash come loose and eventually take it off. Their tongues were still rubbing against one another when Lan Wangji discarded the retrieved piece of fabric on the floor and parted Wei Ying's robes to expose his chest.

He was thin, as was to be expected. Using demonic cultivation took its toll on the body and the mind. And there was scar on the left side of his chest that looked like a brand. A fiery sun burned into the skin of a dragon. How much violence do you need to _burn_ a beast that is fire made flesh? How much had Wen clan tortured Wei Ying to leave their sect crest forever embroidered into his fair skin?

Lan Wangji took a moment to let his gaze roam over exposed skin, before Wei Ying's voice interrupted his trail of thought. "What? You just gonna stare, hanguang jun? I'm all yours to touch". The wink he gave Lan Wangji was almost enough to make his heart fail.

So instead of putting his hands to Wei Ying's skin, Lan Wangji leaned in and ran his tongue over the ridges of the scar tissue, tasting the maimed skin and giving it the attention it deserved, while his hands gripped the edge of the remaining fabric and pulled it off the other man's shoulders. Inner and outer robe now pooling around Wei Ying's hips.

Wei Ying gasped as Lan Wangji's tongue made contact with his burned skin. He shuddered and tucked harder at the silky strands of hair in his hands, sending a sharp but exquisite pain through the other man's scalp.

"Lan Zhan…" he whispered, but whatever he had intended to say got lost the moment Lan Wangji started to suck red marks into his skin.

Hearing his own name rough with desire made heat pool low in Lan Wangji's crotch. He could feel his own arousal against the constricting fabric of his pants. But he had to wait. Had to be patient. He wanted to do this right.

Instead of giving into the need to just push Wei Ying down, Lan Wangji focused his attention on Wei Ying's chest, tongue sliding lower to where a pink, beautiful nipple just waited to be played with. He nudged it with the tip of his tongue, noticing with delight how it hardened.

"L-Lan Zhan… that's… oh damn. How are you so good at this? Have you practiced that with someone? The perfect hanguang jun involved in a scandalous cutsleeve make out? What will the other clans say?", Wei Ying babbled, only to hiss when Lan Wangji's teeth suddenly sank into the sensitive nub. "Ouch! Lan Zhan! It's okay, it's okay! I'll shut up!".

Lan Wangji didn't respond, but he did lick and kiss the abused nipple, while raising his right hand to play with the other nub he'd so far neglected. The soft moans he earned were all he wanted and needed.

After taking his sweet times with Wei Ying's chest, Lan Wangji finally let go of the now red and hard nipples. His lips made their way down Wei Ying's stomach and abdomen, kissing, licking, biting and sucking every inch of skin he could reach. He felt addicted to the sounds he extracted and the shivers shaking the Yilling Patriarch's slim body.

"Ah-ha.. Lan Zhan… l-let… me… this is… ah Lan Zhan. I'm gonna wear so many of your marks come morning", Wei Ying said, rising to his knees to give Lan Wangji easier access to his skin, but found himself crying out as Lan Wangji took advantage of the situation by seizing Wei Ying's hips and throwing him onto the bedding.

"So strong, Lan Zhan! You're gonna do me so good", he said, his voice filled with laughter.

Now, with Wei Ying under him, Lan Wangji could see what he'd done to man's body already. His torso was littered with love bites, red and angry and so beautiful against the jade white skin. But not enough. Not yet.

Instead of reacting to Wei Ying's teasing words, Lan Wangji attacked his neck. The skin was so soft and sensitive that his marks looked even darker than ones he'd already left.

"Lan Zhan… please… stop fooling around", Wei Ying whined, suddenly jerking his hips up to grind his clothed dick against Lan Wangji's leg. He was hard and the fabric of his pants dark with a wet spot visible now that the robes had fallen from his body, leaving him exposed to Lan Wangji's hungry eyes.

Usually Lan Wangji wasn't one to give in so easily, but he was getting close to his limits as well. He hooked both his hands under the waistband and pulled Wei Ying's pants off him, adding them and the lost robes to the items already littering the ground next to the bed.

He'd never been in the presence of a naked person before. Even when he'd sought out the cold springs in the cloud recesses, he'd made sure no one else was around. But seeing Wei Ying like this was truly magnificent. He's slender legs had fallen open and his hard, red member lay beautifully against his abdomen, already leaking a white fluid. A soft flush covered his chest and neck, reaching up to the delicate cheekbones. The stormy eyes lay hidden behind closed lids, soft black lashes casting shadows against white skin. Long silky black hair had been splayed over the pillow and sheets, surrounding the handsome face.

Soft lips trailed down a slender frame as Lan Wangji had satisfied his need to watch and gave into Wei Ying's demand, making the man squirm under his touch by the time Lan Wangji reached the white thighs and spread Wei Ying's legs farther. It was easy to sink his teeth into the plump flesh and make sure that this part too, was marked as property of the great second master of Lan.

"Lan Zhaaaaan…", came another whine from Wei Ying, who started to wiggle in order to get Lan Wangji's lips to where he wanted them. And who was Lan Wangji to deny him that?

He ran his hands up Wei Ying's thighs and finally blew a kiss to the man's hard erection, extracting a choked sound from Wei Ying's lips. It was enough to give Lan Wangji more courage because no matter how thick his face was, deep down he knew, he had never done this and could easily mess up, when all he wanted was make Wei Ying feel good.

Still, he'd be damned if he didn't try, so he finally took Wei Ying's dick into his hand and stroked it a few times experimentally, earning him a broken moan that only encouraged Lan Wangji to do _more._

And more meant sliding down Wei Ying's body to settle between his spread legs and take the hard leaking cock into his mouth. The weight was foreign on his tongue, but not at all unpleasant. Wei Ying wasn't so thick that Lan Wangji's jaw would hurt quickly but long enough to reach all the way to the back of his throat once he were to take it all in.

Lan Wangji wrapped his tongue around the head and tasted the salty bitterness of the precome that he noticed didn't bug him at all. It was rather a welcome taste or maybe Lan Wangji just thought so because he was very much into the man in his arms.

Wei Ying moaned and squirmed again, hands clutching the sheets as Lan Wangji started to bob his head up and down, lips sliding along the silky skin and tongue playing with his most sensitive parts. With each movement he swallowed Wei Ying's dick a little deeper.

It took all of Lan Wangji's self-control to not choke by the time he'd taken almost every inch into his mouth. Tears stung in his eyes, but he didn't mind. He was too focused on the man before him as Wei Ying arched off the bed in desperation. The steady stream of words that usually fell from his lips had stopped to be replaced by moans and whines.

Wei Ying's dick twitched inside Lan Wangji's mouth as he pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit at the head to taste more of salty-bitter fluid.

"A-Ah! Lan Zhan! S-stop! No more!", Wei Ying exclaimed, his legs shaking uncontrollably.

Lan Wangji let go of the hard length in his mouth, eyes still closed from keeping the tears at bay and asked: "Is it no good?". He had never done anything like this, he couldn't expect to be a master at first try.

Laughter answered, laughter and a sob so beautiful it made Lan Wangji open his eyes. "Oh Lan Zhan! It's too good! If you continue I'll come already!", Wei Ying explained, his chest rising and falling heavily. And something else was different about him. Red and black scales now ran along the outlines of his body - arms, legs, the edges of his abdominal and pectoral muscle, even the side of his face. The eyes, Lan Wangji locked gaze with, were a glowing red, like coals in a fire. So overwhelmed with pleasure, Wei Ying struggled to keep up his human appearance.

"You want more?", Lan Wangji asked, still entranced by how magnificent Wei Ying looked when the tight reigns he held his body under, cracked and the dragon came out to play.

"Yes, Lan Zhan! I want is all! I want you inside!", Wei Ying hissed impatiently, rocking his hips again.

For a brief moment, Lan Wangji stilled. He knew from what he'd read that when two men came together like _this_ some preparation and most importantly a lubrication were needed, if things weren't to end in pain. However, Lan Wangji hadn't spotted any oil so far and now his head was racing a mile a second to find a solution.

Until it came to him in the unlikeliest of thoughts. Before he'd left the cloud recesses to come and slay the dragon, his uncle had given him a salve that he should use in the event of getting injured. Lan Wangji reached into his sleeve and took the little box containing it out.

"Lan Zhan, what are you waiting for?", Wei Ying whined, wiggling his hips.

Lan Wangji's eyes narrowed. "Turn around", he ordered, his voice harder than necessary, but it made Wei Ying shiver, so the effect was obviously a good one.

Wei Ying gulped, but followed the order without complain, getting on all fours in front of Lan Wangji. His back was as beautiful as his chest, with shiny scales running along the curve of his spine and spreading over his shoulders.

Lan Wangji trailed a hand down the foreign skin, finding it smooth and dry against his fingers. He couldn't resist tasting the scales as well, his tongue following the path the hand had taken shortly before.

"You like them?", Wei Ying asked, a hint of self-consciousness in his voice. Humans and dragons had a long and complicated history. It didn't come as a surprise that Wei Ying felt insecure about Lan Wangji seeing so much of his true self.

"Beautiful".

Lan Wangji didn't wait for Wei Ying to answer, but instead ran is finger down in between his butt cheeks, massaging the rim he found there. Wei Ying gasped again and Lan Wangji wondered if this was as new to Wei Ying as it was to him. But he didn't dare ask, already feeling jealousy bubble in his chest at the thought of someone else touching him this way.

While his finger kept massaging the puckered hole, Lan Wangji scattered kisses and bites over Wei Ying's cheeks, leaving more marks in the process.

The tight ring of muscle under his finger slowly loosened, becoming softer and more pliant. But Lan Wangji wasn't yet satisfied. He pulled his hand away and instead brought the other one up as well, using them both to spread Wei Ying's cheeks, before he leaned down and blew a kiss to the sensitive flesh that made Wei Ying moan loudly.

"Lan Zhan… Lan Zhan, what are you doing?", he asked, his voice rough with pleasure. Instead of giving Wei Ying an answer, Lan Wangji ran his tongue over the rim, circling and licking it until it twitched under his touch. "Oh! Ah! Lan Zhan! So good! How are you so _good_ at this?! Don't stop. Please. Don't stop. More", the words fell from Wei Ying's lips as he pressed his forehead against the pillow in desperation.

Lan Wangji didn't need to be told twice. Slowly, he pushed his tongue through the tight ring, licking along the insides. Wei Ying was hot, burning hot. And beautiful as he shivered and writhed with every lick until he was loose enough for Lan Wangji to thrust in and pull back out at a steady rhythm, practically fucking Wei Ying with his tongue.

Wei Ying arched his back and cried at the intense pleasure, his moans so loud they would have broken a hundred or more rules in the cloud recesses. Incoherent words were falling from his lips like a steady stream in the woods. He was utterly amazing like this and Lan Wangji was getting close to his limits.

He'd never been this hard in his entire life, the erection still trapped in his pants painful and throbbing with need. It was time for the next step.

Lan Wangji slowly pulled out of Wei Ying and watched his now relaxed rim twitch at the sudden loss. A slow whine could be heard from the Yilling Patriarch, but he knew better than to complain. Thankfully, Lan Wangji had placed the small wooden box with salve close to his knees. It was easy to reach it now and open the lid to dip two of his fingers inside and coat them in the oily cream.

As he considered them slick enough, Lan Wangji slowly pushed the first finger into Wei Ying's channel, easily breaching the rim. The tight heat constricted around him and for a short moment he was concerned that he was hurting Wei Ying until another moan told him otherwise. "Deeper, Lan Zhan! Deeper!".

Instead of actually going deeper however, Lan Wangji inserted a second finger, spreading Wei Ying wider. The ring of muscle had become red around the intrusion. Lan Wangji started to move his fingers inside Wei Ying. Not really thrusting but rather feeling around and rubbing his insides, looking for a spot he'd so far only read about, but knew it would make the other man feel intense pleasure if found.

And find he did. It wasn't hard to guess when, as Wei Ying cried out, throwing his head back. He continued to sob as Lan Wangji rubbed the spot relentlessly, soon after adding his tongue to his fingers, wriggling it inside Wei Ying once more.

"Please! Lan Zhan! I can't take it anymore! I'm ready! Fuck me! Please!", Wei Ying cried, his lips red from biting them as he was being prepared so thoroughly.

Lan Wangji pulled out slowly again and rose from his kneeling position to get rid of his pants. This time, when he finally saw Wei Ying's face again, there were two beautiful, black horns poking out of his unruly hair. They weren't straight, but curved back along Wei Ying's skull for a time before pointing upwards again. Their colour was a deep black only broken by lines of red which coiled around the horns like a snake.

Mesmerized by the sight, Lan Wangji leaned over Wei Ying's back, running his lips along the rough surface of a horn. Wei Ying gasped. "L-Lan Zhan… that's… sensitive…", he choked, but leaned into the sensation anyway. Having a human touch his horns must be scary. For generations, they had hunted down dragon clans in pursuit of the horns, which were said to hold magical powers. But Lan Wangji would never hurt Wei Ying.

He let go of the horn and leaned down to capture Wei Ying's lips in a hot kiss, hands simultaneously pushing down his pants and parting the white robes he still wore. He hissed into the kiss when cool air hit his erection.

"Turn around", Lan Wangji said, as their lips parted, sitting back on his heels to make room for Wei Ying to move and himself to coat is hard cock in the salve he'd used for his fingers as well.

Back on his back, with his legs spread for Lan Wangji, Wei Ying looked delicious. His hole was twitching invitingly and his body was littered with red marks and black scales. The pupils were blown wide with lust, only a thin ring of red remaining around them.

Lan Wangji ran his hands up the underside of Wei Ying's thighs, pushing them back slowly, before lining himself up. Once more his gaze sought out Wei Ying's to make sure this really was what the other man wanted. "Do it, Lan Zhan. I want you inside", Wei Ying said, wiggling his butt a little.

It took all of Lan Wangji's willpower not to sink himself into Wei Ying in one go, but push into him slowly, giving the muscles time to open up around and swallow him. The heat inside threatened to burn away all coherent thought, leaving Lan Wangji thriving in his pleasure. This was better than he'd ever let himself believe while reading his way through the hidden cut-sleeve books in the library.

A low groan fell from Lan Wangji's lips, while Wei Ying moaned again, moving his hips to drive the cock deeper inside. Inch by inch Lan Wangji sank into him, until he was buried to the hilt, the entire length of his cock sheathed inside Wei Ying's body.

The feeling of slick, tight flesh against his erection was maddening, but Lan Wangji held himself back to give Wei Ying time to adjust. No matter how thoroughly he'd been prepared, having two fingers and a tongue inside it was nothing compared to Lan Wangji's length and girth.

After a few minutes of staying still and running his hands soothingly up and down Wei Ying's legs, Wei Ying had relaxed enough for Lan Wangji to dare move slowly, drawing back a little and pushing back in in slow, shallow thrusts.

"More. Lan Zhan… please! Don't hold back anymore. Fuck me and do it hard. I want to feel your cock for days", a lesser man than Lan Wangji would have broken under the obscene words falling from Wei Ying's lips. He snapped his hips up in a harsh, hard thrust, making Wei Ying arch off the bedding. "Yeah, that's it, Lan Zhan! More!"

Lan Wangji bit his lip to stifle a moan and set a fast pace, pulling almost completely out of Wei Ying before diving can inside full force. Each time the head hit Wei Ying's walls, the man would shout and whine, but move his hips to take Lan Wangji even deeper.

It took him a few tries and changes of his angle, until finally, Wei Ying cried out, Lan Wangji's name on his lips, gripping the sheets so hard, they could tear any moment. Lan Wangji had found his prostate and kept hitting it dead on with each powerful thrust.

He ran his hands along Wei Ying's legs again, hooking them under his knees and pushing upwards, almost folding him in half. This gave Lan Wangji even better access and made sure that Wei Ying would take him even deeper, as his cock kept hitting the most sensitive spot inside.

Tears were running down Wei Ying's face, leaving dark traces in their wake. Broken moans and sobs fell from his lips in an endless, beautiful melody, the man too far gone to manage actual words.

"L-Lan Zhan", Wei Ying suddenly cried, his voice filled this desperation and pleasure, broken almost beyond recognition. "Lan Zhan - I- I'm sorry. I c-can't…"

Lan Wangji never got to hear what Wei Ying was sorry for, but he had a pretty good idea of what he meant when all of sudden a long, thin, black and red tail emerged from where his spine ended. He obviously couldn't keep his draconic nature at bay anymore. And Lan Wangji loved it.

"No sorry. I like it", he said, wishing he had more hands, so he could touch Wei Ying's tail while holding him this position. Their pace was still a brutal one and each thrust brought both of them closer to their limits.

Wei Ying looked at him, blinking in surprise for a moment, before a grin spread over his face. It was a miracle how he managed to suddenly be so clear minded, when Lan Wangji was still hitting his prostate so hard.

"Lan Zhan, do you trust me?", he asked, crying out again as soon as the words had been said. He struggled to stay focused.

"I trust Wei Ying".

Lan Wangji didn't know what he had expected to experience next, but it surely wasn't that. Wei Ying's tail had somehow made its way under Lan Wangji's robes and now it was probing at his entrance, slowly pushing inside him. The tail was wet and slick. How had it become slick? Lan Wangji didn't know.

All he knew was, that with each thrust into Wei Ying, the tail also slithered deeper inside Lan Wangji, fucking him in the same brutal pace he did Wei Ying. The pleasure was intense, almost more than he could ensure.

"Ah! Lan Zhan, do you like it? Do you like being fucked by me? I love having you inside and being inside you at the same time", Wei Ying babbled, using his hands to raise his hips a little.

Lan Wangji didn't answer, instead he moaned, louder than he ever had. Having his insides rubbed by the tail was a sensation he couldn't put into words. Instead he kept going, seeking pleasure both at front and back, while pounding into Wei Ying's prostate.

"Aahhh, Lan Zhan! I'm close! I can't take it anymore! Please! Come inside. Fill me up", Wei Ying whined, throwing his head from one side to the other. He looked totally wrecked by now and the thrust of the tail inside Lan Wangji became more erratic with each passing second.

"Wei Ying, let go", Lan Wangji replied, followed by an especially hard thrust that had Wei Ying cry out once more, shouting Lan Wangji's name, as he came and spilled his seed over his abdomen. And Lan Wangji kept going, fucking him through his climax, chasing his own relieve.

The orgsam hit him like a bolt of lightning surging through his body, white hot and unbearable. He was too far gone to realise what was going on around him, as Wei Ying cried when Lan Wangji kept fucking into his oversensitive body, spilling deep inside him.

He had no idea how much time had gone by, before he came back to his senses. Wei Ying was still breathing hard, chest rising and falling heavily. The tail was still inside Lan Wangji, as much as he was still buried in Wei Ying, but slowly going soft.

"Lan Zhan!", Wei Ying breathed, his legs falling to each side of Lan Wangji's hips, as he let go of them. "That was the best first time a man can hope for!", he said happily.

Lan Wangji almost choked on the words, but kept himself in check. With how enthusiastic Wei Ying had been, he'd thought this wasn't his first time. He would have been more gentle, if he'd known.

"Don't look at me like this! You didn't break me, did ya, oh great hanguang jun", Wei Ying teased, wrapping his legs around Lan Wangji's waist to pull him down.

Together they crashed onto the bedding, Lan Wangji's cock finally slipping out if Wei Ying and the tail leaving his own body.

"Clean up", he said, frowning at the man next to him.

"There's a washtub in the next room".

Lan Wangji nodded and got up from the bedding, not bothering to put his pants back on, as Wei Ying was still completely naked. Lan Wangji had yet to see the room Wei Ying had emerged from earlier tonight and found it to indeed hold a tub with warm water and a washcloth.

A few minutes later, Lan Wangji returned to the bedding with the wet cloth, cleaning them both carefully.

"So attentive…", Wei Ying mused, pulling Lan Wangji down, once he was done. The tail was gone, but other than that he didn't even seem to try to get rid of his draconic traits. Not that Lan Wangji minded, he actually liked the horns and scales at lot.

"You'd get sick", he explained, getting comfortable next to Wei Ying and pulling him into his arms. Lan Wangji didn't know what to do now, but one thing was for sure - he wouldn't let go of Wei Ying.

They stayed like this for a while, united in a relaxed silence as Wei Ying still played with Lan Wangji's headband, kissing softly every now and then.

"Wei Ying"

"What is it?"

"Come back to Gusu with me"

"And give your uncle a stroke?"

"Mn"

"Will we do this every day?"

"Whenever you want"

Wei Ying propped himself up and kissed Lan Wangji again. "As long as it's with you, I'd go anywhere".

* * *

Soooooo... that's it! I hope you enjoyed these almost 10k words of... Idk what XD lwj discovering his dragon kink or something like that XD  
Anyway, I love you all! 3


End file.
